The Crippled God/Dramatis Personae
A * Abide, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Abrastal, Queen of Bolkando, Commander of 'The Evertine Legion' * Absi, toddler son of Onos Toolan and Hetan * Adast, Face of the Moon among the Korsone, a 'forgotten god' * Aimanan * 'Aimanan Hood' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for the entry Aimanan and the separate entry Hood * 'Aloft, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Amby Bole, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * '''Amiss, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * (Ammanas: see Shadowthrone) * Ampelas, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Andarist, Tiste Andii, brother of Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin * Anomander Rake, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, 'Lord of Moon's Spawn' * Antsy, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Aparal Forge, a commander of Tiste Liosan, Soletaken Eleint * Apsalar, ex-assassin, once aka 'Sorry' * Apsal'ara, 'Mistress of Thieves' * Aranatha, close kin of Nimander Golit * Aranict, Atri-Ceda (high mage) of the Letherii Army * Aras, a young messenger of the Shake 'Army' * Ardata, Elder Goddess * Aysgan, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Azalan Demon, a previous acquaintance of Kalam Mekhar B * Baaljagg, an undead 'Ay' (a giant plains wolf) * Badalle, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * Badan Gruk, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Balgrid, Malazan Army squad member * Balm, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Banaschar, High Priest of D'rek, attached to the Malazan Army * Baruk, High Alchemist of Darujhistan * Bavedict, Alchemist, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' * Beckra, a minor God or Goddess * Bedac, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Belie, Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (full appearance) * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog * Beroke Soft Voice, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Berrach, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Captain, Malazan Army Outrider * Beru, 'Lady/Lord of Storms' (full appearance) * Bester, Malazan Army member, one of Fist Blistig's henchmen, aka his 'gang of thugs' * Bitterspring (Lera Epar), a Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Blessed Haylar, Twin-Horns of the Elananas, a 'forgotten god' * Blind Gallan, famous Tiste Andii poet, resident of ancient Kharkanas * Blistig, Fist, Malazan Army * Bluepearl, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Bolirium, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Bottle, Malazan Army squad member * Bre'nigan * Brethless, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Brevity, ex-thief, a Captain of the Shake 'Army' * Brys Beddict, the King's Sword of Lether, Commander of the Letherii Army (full appearance) * Bult, an older Wickan warrior of the Malazan 7th Army * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess' * Burnt Rope, Malazan Army squad member C * Caladan Brood, an Ascendant, powerful Warlord * Calat Hustain, a 'Warden of the Outer Reach' in the time of ancient Kharkanas * Calm, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor, a 'Pure' * Canarab, father of Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Cartharon Crust, a sea-captain 'Old Guard' member, brother of Urko Crust * Cellows, Sergeant, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Cartographer, an undead 'Master of Maps' * Casel, a member of the Shake 'Army', brother of Sharl * Clasp, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Clip, a Bluerose Tiste Andii, self-exiled in Black Coral * The Cobra God, a Dal Hon deity * Coltaine, legendary Wickan Commander of the Malazan 7th Army * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Cord, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, aka 'the Rope' * (Crippled God: see Kaminsod) * Crump, (aka Jamber Bole), Malazan Army squad member * Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile (full appearance) * Cuttle, Malazan Army squad member D * Dalk, aka 'Dralk', a long dead Eleint * Daryft, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Dassem Ultor, previous Malazan Imperial First Sword * Dathenar Fandoris, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, close associate of Prazek Goul and Korlat * 'Dathenar Gowl', (a DP entry) is a probable misprint for the entry Dathenar Fandoris and the separate entry Prazek Goul, (see Dathenar Gowl for a discussion of this) * Deadsmell, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Dead Hedge, 'Commander' of the new Bridgeburners * Desra, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, sister of Nimander Golit (full appearance) * Dessembrae, 'Lord of Tragedy' * Diligence, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Draconus, Elder God, aka 'Consort of Mother Dark' (full appearance) * Drawfirst, Malazan Army squad member * D'rek, Goddess of the 'Worm of Autumn' * Duiker, Malazan Imperial Historian * Dujek Onearm, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' E * Ebron * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Elade, mother of Widdershins, a widow * Eldat Pressan, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint * Eleventh Daughter, 11th daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * Eloth, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Equity, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Erekala, Commander, Perish Grey Helms (arrived in Kolanse via PGH's sea-fleet) (full appearance) * The Errant (Errastas), Elder God, 'Master of the Holds' (full appearance) * Exigent, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' F * Faint, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Faradan Sort, Fist, Malazan Army * Father Light, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior * Feather Witch, a Letherii ex-slave of the Tiste Edur * Felash, Princess, 14th Daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * Felisin Paran, younger sister of Ganoes Paran and Tavore Paran * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity * Fenn, a (perhaps legendary) Teblor war-king * Festian * Fiddler, Captain, Malazan Army * Fisher kel Tath, an immortal bard * Flashwit, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Freedom, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' G * Gaelar Throe, a member of the Tiste Liosan 7th Legion * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Gallan, Seneschal, Court of Mages in ancient Kharkanas, aka Blind Gallan * 'Gallimada' (a DP entry) is a misprint for Gillimada * Gillimada, a Teblor leader * Ganoes Paran, High Fist of 'The Host', 'Master of the Deck of Dragons' * Gathras * Gaunt-Eye, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Gebbla, a soldier of 'The Host' * Gedoran, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Gent, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Gesler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member, attached to the K'Chain Che'Malle as Mortal Sword * Glanno Tarp, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Gothos, a Jaghut mage, also a guardian of the Malaz City Azath * Grandmother of Bottle, his mentor in elder magic * Grave, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * (Greymane: see Stonewielder) * Grub, a young Malazan Army member * Grunter Gafan, a father of four sons, bullies of the young Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Gruntle, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild, (also the Mortal Sword of Trake) * Guardian of the Names, a revenant, encountered by Brys Beddict * Gumble, a toad, critic of the art of Ormulogun * Gunth Mach, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gu'Rull, a Shi'Gal Assassin, K'Chain Che'Malle H * Haggraf * Halad the Giant, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Hanavat, Khundryl Burned Tears, wife of Gall * Handmaid, servant/bodyguard to Princess Felash * Haradegar, Tiste Liosan Weaponmaster, uncle of Kadagar Fant * Harllo, a caravan guard on Genabackis * Harllo, young son of Stonny Menackis * Haut * Heboric Ghost Hands, aka 'Heboric Light Touch', Malazan Historian, Destriant of Fener * (Hedge: see Dead Hedge) * Held, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' (full appearance) * Hellian, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Henar Vygulf, Outrider, Letherii Army * Hestand, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Hetan, Barghast, wife of Onos Toolan * Heveth, a Perish Grey Helm * Himble Thrup, Corporal, Malazan Army, clerk to 'Quartermaster' Pores * Honey, Malazan Army squad member * Hood, a Jaghut, ex-God of the Dead, subsequently Commander of 'The Fourteen' (full appearance) * Hounds of Light, creatures of Kurald Thyrllan * Hounds of Shadow, creatures of Kurald Emurahn * Hull Beddict, a Letherii, eldest Beddict brother * Humbrall Taur, a White Face Barghast Warleader, father of Hetan * Hunt, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Hurlochel I * Icarium, a Jhag, aka 'Lifestealer' * Idist Tennedict, Commander, the Letherii 'Chancel Battalion' * Ikarl, Captain, a veteran soldier of the Perish Grey Helms * Intransigent, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered', 'Inquisitor of the Southern Fleet' * Iparth Erule, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint * Irind, Captain, Tiste Andii Legions (in contemporary Kharkanas) * Iron Bars, an Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Itkovian, Shield Anvil of 'Fener's Reve', Grey Swords of Elingarth J * Janath, Queen of Lether * Jastara, widow, Khundryl Burned Tears * Jhess, 'Queen of Weaving' * Jula Bole, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild K * Kadagar Fant, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint, self-styled 'Lord of Light' * Kahlb the Silent Hunter, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin (full appearance) * Kallor, aka the 'High King' * Kalse, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Kalt Urmanal, a member of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Kalyth, (Elan) Destriant of the K'Chain Che'Malle * Kaminsod, aka 'The Crippled God', King of High House Chains * Karas, a widow, sister-in-law to Shortnose * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor/Toblakai warrior, living outside Darujhistan * K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guards, an Avowed * Kedeviss, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Kellanved, first Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Kellaras, a commander of Tiste Andii forces in ancient Kharkanas * Keneb, Fist, Malazan Army * Kessgan * Kessobahn, an Eleint captured by the Tiste Liosan * Kettle, an undead child, 'seed' of an Azath House * Kilava Onass, an Imass Bonecaster, mate to Onrack * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess, mother of Sechul Lath * Kindly, Fist, Malazan Army * Kisswhere, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Knuckles (Sechul Lath), Elder God, 'Lord of Chance and Mischance' (aka 'Setch') * Korabas, the 'Otataral Dragon', aka 'Magic Slayer' * Korbolo Dom, ex-renegade Malazan Fist * Korlat, an assassin mage, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint (full appearance) * Koryk, Malazan Army squad member * Krin Ne Fant, father of Kadagar Fant * Kron, leader of the Kron T'lan Imass * Krughava, Mortal Sword, Perish Grey Helms * K'rul, Elder God of the Warrens, aka 'Maker of Paths' * Kruppe, long-time resident of Darujhistan * Kuru Qan, a Ceda (mage) of the King of Lether, friend of Brys Beddict L * Lambat, a Perish Grey Helm * Lap Twirl, Malazan Army squad member * Laseen, an Empress of the Malazan Empire * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the Seven Cities rebellion * (Lera Epar: see Bitterspring) * Limp, Malazan Army squad member * Logros, leader of the Logros T'lan Imass * Lookback, Malazan Army squad member * Lorn, Adjunct of the Malazan Empress Laseen * Lostara Yil, Captain, Malazan Army, Aide to the Adjunct Tavore Paran * Lull, Marine Captain, Malazan 7th Army M * Mael, Elder God of the Seas * Mallet, an original Bridgeburner * Mallick Rel, a Jhistal priest of Mael * Manx, a shaman sapper of 'The Host' * Mappo, a Trell and a long-time companion of Icarium * Masan Gilani, Malazan Army squad member * Master Quell, High Mage, Trygalle Trade Guild * Mathok, Seven Cities' Warleader, attached to 'The Host' (full appearance) * Maybe, Malazan Army squad member * Mayfly, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Melest * Menandore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dawn', mother of Rud Elalle * Minala, associate of Shadowthrone and Cotillion, wife of Kalam Mekhar * Mixter Frill, ex-prisoner, a defender of Shake/Letherii children and other non-combatants * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness * Mowri, 'Lady of Beggars, Slaves and Serfs' * Mulvan Dreader, Malazan Army squad member * Munug N * Nakalat, a parent of Mortal Sword Krughava * Nefarias Bredd, storied Malazan Army squad member * Neller, Malazan Army squad member * 'Nemanda' (two separate A:DP entries) are misprints for Nenanda * Nenanda, Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Nep Furrow, Malazan Army squad member * Nimander Golit, son of Anomander Rake, leader of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral, Soletaken Eleint * Nithe, Corporal, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Nom Kala, aka 'Knife Drip', Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Noto Boil, High Mage of 'The Host', aka 'Cutter' O * Olar Ethil, Elder Goddess, Soletaken T'lan Imass Bonecaster (full appearance) * Onos T'oolan/''Onos Toolan'', Warleader of T'lan Imass, husband of Hetan, father of Absi (full appearance) * Onrack T'emlava, an Imass, mate to Kilava * Oponn, 'Lord and Lady of Chance' (full appearance) * Orfantal, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, son of Sandalath Drukorlat * Ormulogun, Malazan Imperial Artist (full appearance) * Oruth, a member of the Shake 'Army', brother of Sharl * Osserc, aka 'Son of Light', son of Father Light, Soletaken Eleint * (Otataral Dragon: see Korabas) P * Pahvral, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Pithy, ex-thief, a Captain of the Shake 'Army' * Placid, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (referred to by name in Dramatis Personae only) * Pores, Lieutenant, Malazan Army, aka 'Master-Sergeant Quartermaster Pores' (full appearance) * Pravalak Rim, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Prazek Goul, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, close associate of Dathenar Fandoris and Korlat * 'Prazek Gowl' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for Prazek Goul * Precious Thimble, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Primly, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Pully, a witch of the Shake Q * Quick Ben, High Mage, Malazan Army, (aka Ben Adaephon Delat) * Quiet Ginanse, an ex-veteran domestic knife-sharpener R * Raband, Captain, Malazan Army * Rackle, Malazan Army member, one of Fist Blistig's henchmen, aka his 'gang of thugs' * Ralata, a Barghast 'Skincut' warrior * Rayez, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Reccanto Ilk, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Redeemer, a recent Ascendant, revered in Black Coral * Redmask, Awl War Leader * Reliko, Malazan Army squad member * Reverence, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Rhulad Sengar, ex-Emperor of Lether * Rib, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Roach, a Hengese lapdog * Rud Elalle (Ryadd Eleis), Soletaken Eleint, son of Udinaas and Menandore (full appearance) * Ruffle, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Rumjugs, Sergeant, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' (full appearance) * Run'Thurvian, a past Destriant, Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, Malazan Army * Rutt, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' (full appearance) * Ryadd Eleis, 'true name' of Rud Elalle * Rystalle Ev, a member of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Rythe Bude, Fist of 'The Host' (full appearance) S * Sad, Malazan Army squad member * Saddic, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * Sag'Churok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Salind, High Priestess of the Redeemer in Black Coral * Saltlick, Malazan Army squad member * Sanad * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii of 'Royal Blood', wife of Withal * Scara Bandaris, a Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint, aka 'Scabandari Bloodeye' * (Sechul Lath: see Knuckles) * Sekara, a Barghast, aka 'the Vile' * Selv, ex-wife of Keneb * Serap of the Issgin Line, grandmother of Krin Ne Fant * Serenity, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (full appearance) * Seren Pedac, a retired Acquitor of Lether, mother of a young son * Setoc of the Wolves, raised by wolves, Destriant of Togg and Fanderay * 'Shadowthrone (Ammeanas)' (an A:DP) entry) is a misprint for Shadowthrone (Ammanas) * Shadowthrone (Ammanas), King of High House Shadow * Sha'ik, 'Chosen One' (a title used in Seven Cities) * 'THE SHAKE' (an A:DP Sub-heading) needs to be inserted between the entries Saddic (a Snake member) and Yan Tovis (a Shake member) in the A:DP * Shard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member, brother of Sinn * Sharl, a member of the Shake 'Army', elder sister of Casel and Oruth * Shedenul (Soliel), 'Lady of Health and Healing' * Shelemasa, a warrior, Khundryl Burned Tears * Shoaly, Malazan Army squad member * Shorthand, aka Himble Thrup * Shortnose, Malazan Army squad member * Shurq Elalle, a Letherii, sea-captain of the ship Undying Gratitude * Silanah, an Eleint, companion of Anomander Rake, aka 'the red dragon' (full appearance) * 'Silannah' (a DP entry) is a misprint for Silanah * ''Silchas Ruin, aka 'White Crow', Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, mentor of Ryadd Eleis (full appearance) * Sinn, a young Malazan Army member * Sinter, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * 'Silk Warchief-Spax' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for Gilk Warchief Spax * Silverfox, Soletaken, T'lan Imass Bonecaster, aka 'the Summoner' * Skan Ahl, a clan Bentract T'lan Imass * Skanarow, Captain, Malazan Army * Skella, a childhood playmate of Smiles * Skim, Malazan Army squad member * Skinner, an Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Skintick, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Nimander Golit (full appearance) * Skorgen Kaban, a Letherii, First Mate of the ship Undying Gratitude, aka 'Pretty' * Skulldeath, Malazan Army squad member * Skwish, a witch of the Shake * Sleg, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Smiles, Malazan Army squad member * 'THE SNAKE' (a DP Sub-heading) is a misprint for 'THE SHAKE' * (Sorry: see Apsalar) * Spax, a Barghast Warchief of clan Gilk, attached to 'The Evertine Legion' of Queen Abrastal * Spindle, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Spinnock Durav, a Tiste Andii warrior (full appeance) * Spultatha, a daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * Stavi, young daughter of Hetan, twin to Storii * Staylock, a Perish Grey Helm * Stern, Corporal, a leading sapper of 'The Host' * Stonewielder, aka Greymane, Malazan Army High Fist * Stonny Menackis, ex-caravan guard, an inhabitant of Darujhistan * Storii, young daughter of Hetan, twin to Stavi * Stormy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member, attached to the K'Chain Che'Malle as Shield Anvil * Strap Mull, Malazan Army squad member * Stull, Malazan Army member, one of Fist Blistig's henchmen, aka his 'gang of thugs' * Suvalas * Sweetcreek, Captain of 'The Host' (full appearance) * Sweetest Sufferance, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Sweetlard, Sergeant, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' (full appearance) T * T'amber, Malazan 14th Army, Aide to Adjunct Tavore Paren * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Tarkulf, King of Bolkando * Tarr, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Tavore Paran, aka 'the Adjunct', Commander of the Malazan Army (full appearance) * Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage * Tehol, King of Lether * Telorast, a possessed skeletal reptile (full appearance) * Temper, a Malazan Army veteran, resident of Malaz City * Thenik the Shattered, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'the Mother of all Dragons' * Thilanda, a minor God or Goddess * Thorl, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * Throatslitter, Malazan Army squad member * T'morol, bodyguard and Second to Mathok * Toblakai, aka Karsa Orlong * Toc the Younger, aka 'Toc Anaster', Herald of High House Death/War (full appearance) * Togg and Fanderay, the 'Wolves of Winter', war deities * Torrent, the last Awl warrior * Touchy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Trake, 'the Tiger Of Summer', a war deity, (aka Treach) (full appearance) * Trapple, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * T'riss, 'Queen of Dreams' * Trissin * Trotts, an original Bridgeburner * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior, master of spear-fighting * Truth, Malazan Army squad member, 7th and 14th Armies * Tufty, an undead white cat in Darujhistan * Tulas Shorn, an undead Tiste Edur Soletaken Eleint U * Ublala Pung, a well-armored Teblor/Tarthenal half-blood * Udinaas, Letherii ex-slave of the Tiste Edur, father of Rud Elalle/Ryadd Eleis * Uhandahl, a newly dead Tiste Liosan * Ulag Togtil, a Bonecaster of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Ulshun Pral, an Imass warrior * Urb, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Urko Crust, an 'Old Guard' member, brother of Caratharon Crust * Urugal the Woven, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains V * Varandas, an undead Jaghut, Captain of 'The Fourteen' * Vastly Blank, Malazan Army squad member W * Whiskeyjack, legendary leader of the original Bridgeburners (full appearance) * Widdershins, Malazan Army squad member * 'Wimble Thrup' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for Himble Thrup * Withal, Meckros swordsmith, husband of Sandalath Drukorlat Y * Yan Tovis, aka 'Twilight', Queen of the Shake * Yedan Derryg, aka the Watch, brother of Yan Tovis Z * Zevgan Drouls, ex-prisoner, a defender of Shake/Letherii children and other non-combatants Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:The Crippled God